Sentinel Short Skits - Gentlemen Only Ladies Forbidden
This Sentinel Short Skits is about a bunch of evil guys planning to do something evil. Characters Bad Guys * 7X ** Chamuda Leader ** Grakyess ** Hupnath ** Nano Cybertech CEO ** Vairo Counciller * Ace Killer Squad ** Ace Killer ** Alien Nephentes ** Alien Woovelve * Alien Empera * Alien Union ** Alien Guts ** Alien Zarab ** Alien Pegassa ** Alien Bunyo * Alien Zamu * Baltan Empire ** Dark Baltan ** Neo Baltan ** Powered Baltan * Black Directive * Bogar * Bullton * Chaos Header * CNN (Cluster Neutralizer Network) (also known as Fake News Channel) ** Alien Cool ** Alien Noa ** Alien Nowar * EVIL (Every Villain Is Lemons) ** Alien Bat ** Burst Mode Reimon ** Waroga * Dark 3 ** Dark Faust ** Dark Mephisto ** Dark Zagi * Darkness Five ** Alien Deathre ** Alien Groza ** Alien Hipporito ** Alien Temperor ** Ark Bogar * Dark Giants ** Darramb ** Hudra ** Kamila (only mentioned) * Delaxion * Delos People * Galactic Empire ** Emperor Platputin ** Darkgone ** Dark Iaron * Gatanozoa * GOLF (Galactic Overlords for Laughs and Fun) ** Alien Godola ** Alien Orion ** Alien Laseta ** Alien Flip * Gransphire * Greeza * Guar Army ** Gina (only mentioned) ** Juda ** Mold * Gudis Legion * Mezard Empire * Planet Invasion Union ** Alien Mephilas ** Alien Metron ** Alien Nackle * Radical Destruction Bringer * Scorpiss Swarm ** Sandros * SPD (Sales Policy Department) ** Alien Chibu Exceller ** Alien Makindo ** Alien Plachiku ** Dark Lugiel ** Etelgar * Xilliens * Yapool * Zetton-Pedan Alliance ** Alien Pedan *** King Joe Scarlet ** Alien Zetton *** Z It's an Eagle "Alright! Listen up all of you!" A strong voice fills the room as everyone looks at the person who said those 6 words. A tall black figure wearing a black cloak and flaming helmet is standing in the middle of the room. Alien Empera is back in business and he's not happy with what has been happening. "You're all telling me that only one, ONLY ONE, person has successfully invaded the Land of Light tens of thousands of years after me?" shouts the dark lord again. The room is silent with nobody daring to speak until... An Alien Zarab stands, raising his right hand nervously. "Unfortunately yes, your highness." Suddenly Grakyess stands up as well. "Unfortunately what you all don't realize is the data we gained from the battle." The entire room looked at the three weird people on the edge of the room, smiling like the smug aliens they are. "Don't forget that we're the first alien to have successfully conquered Earth." Suddenly a flash of light appears in the middle of the room with Empera teleporting to the edge of the room to see it clearly without obstructing anyone's sight. "Belial used the element of surprise to successfully steal the Land of Light. Not only that, his Giga Battle Nizer seems to be an important factor as well. As for Empera, well, we don't need to tell that bedtime story again do we?" explained the Grakyess. The aliens began to speak with each other, thinking of the possibilities. "Perhaps if we use a distraction..." Pegassa speaks up. "They'll divert their attention towards the distraction while leaving them open towards an attack.". "That sounds like a good idea but we must not forget that the Ultras, no matter how weak, can still retaliate." argued the Nowar with the Baltans nodding. "If we could build a machine that could surpass every Ultra ever, that'll probably do the trick." says a Pedan scientist but then an Alien Orion stood up. "The amount of time and resources we need to allocate just to build it will be immense! The increasing Ultra offensives also reduces the amount of resources we can get!". As everyone argued with Empera watching, Mold punches the table. Everyone's eyes are looking at the leader of the Guar Army as he raises his hand. "Why don't we drop Explodarmon on the Land of Light?". Everyone's face turns into a very confused expression hearing at the ridiculous idea he has. Mold then continues, "It's much easier and less resource intensive and besides, we can always track it. We only need to give it food, and that's about it.". Everyone talks about it for a while before they all nodded in agreement. "Alright then" shouted Empera. "Looks like you starters finally figured out how to be a real villain. Smart. Brutal. Evil. If there's something I can agree on being stupid, it'd be your plan Mold. But, it's only stupid if it doesn't work. You can give it a try.". "What do we call it?" asked Yapool towards Empera. "Maybe the Sales Department knows a good name for it.". Etelgar and Exceller then raised their hands. "We shall call this plan as the 'Crisis Impact' for it'll bring a huge crisis upon our enemy and a huge impact towards the storyline we're planning in the near future." Everyone in the room then claps and whistles. "I'll call the boss about this later." says Hudra calmly while Darramb sleeps. Juda then looks to Mold, "We should tell Gina about this. She'll like it.". "indeed Juda" says Mold. "For this will be the grandest display of evil ever." Bonus Ultraseven is playing golf with Ace while Ultraman sits on a bench looking bored. "At least this is better than that show Ichigou showed me." mutters Ultraman as Seven screams in anger seeing his golf ball stuck in the sand with Ace laughing. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D